Happily Never After
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: For Aurora and Boss. Wesker/Snake one-sided. Fate put them together for a reason. He knew why. And now, he had to take a leap with someone he hated.


**I haven't done this in so long, you guys! A little bit of Metal Gear and Resident Evil love for you to chew on while I try and finish some other fictions around here. I want to plan out a little fling with Leon, Chris, Snake, and Liquid or something- maybe a three chapter piece of story. –shot- For now, I hope you take solace in this one-shot I've concocted for two very dear friends who inspire me to drive myself into this fandom for ages on end. Thank you, **Aurora** and **Boss.** I can't have done any of this without your presence.**

**WARNING: In this fan fiction, there is the unfortunate nudity of an old soldier, the use of Old Snake with a make-over, (What can I say? I love his face camo. –shot again-) SLASH that involves one-sided abuse, and something you never would have thought I would put in a fic. I should also say there is a TON of dark and angsty moments in this. Not even kidding. This isn't for the faint hearted.**

**I don't own Metal Gear or Resident Evil.

* * *

**

Happily Never After

"I would have expected more."

He looked up from his position on the floor, tears slipping down his face. He couldn't do this for much longer. Where was his lover? He'd put up with this for long enough, damn it. There was a lot he could endure, but this was not one of them. Fingers clawed at the floor with fear and despair as he coughed up blood. It splattered ahead and nearly reached his companion's coat, and that blood spew could have quite possibly cost him his very life. "S-stop…"

Licking his lips, the blond shook his head. "No. I can't do that. You promised you would be mine in exchange for the life of the Kennedy. And I have made it my life's goal to cause you pain and pleasure at the same time, David." The eyes glinted behind sunglasses, albeit he slipped them off and tossed them aside. Underneath his towering frame lay an older man by the age of forty-two. Bloodied and craving attention other than anyone in the room, he struggled to stay conscious and keep his wits about him. Any sudden moves would have definitely results in his death.

Aboard Outer Haven, Albert Wesker cracked his fingers and smiled maliciously, licking his lips and circling David Emmerich- or Solid "Old" Snake. He was a prisoner aboard their ship and a wasted body in the war. At least, many people thought that sort of idea when they saw him on the floor exposed- a seemingly deceased corpse on the floor, waiting for the maker to destroy him at long last. If anyone dared to touch his body, though… there would certainly be hell to pay. The superhuman took care of his prize, and he made sure that no one touched him. Not even his precious brother.

His young and now-boyish looks was Dave's strength now. Gone were the wrinkles, the older look he had personified when on the field. He had only recently gotten a makeover with his boyfriend- a makeover that certainly changed his appearance forever. Finally, he looked his age- the young age of forty-two. The hair was dyed, flourishing in a dark cedar brown hue, and the forest green eyes still held memories of the time he spent with Leon- his angel from heaven. The moment he showed his face was the moment that life changed for both of them. He could clearly remember the Kennedy's face as he walked out of the parlor, smiling and blushing.

* * *

"_D-d-dave." _

"_What? You don't like it? I could go back and try to- you know, get it…"_

"_NO. Don't change it, firefly. It looks so…"_

"…"

"_You look like Gabriel."_

"_Quit flattering me."_

"_I am not flattering you. I'm being honest."_

"…_you promise?"_

"_If I wasn't being honest, I would be dead right now. Lucifer would've killed me."

* * *

_

David's head tilted upwards only a little; those eyes that once held potent fire now a dull nothingness. He seemed pleading, wishing for his life to end. Wesker brought his foot into the man's side, slipping off his trench coat and throwing it on the bed with a flourish. He cocked his head, watching the old soldier claw at the floor wearily and try to get up from his lying position on the floor. "You can't even get off the ground, you pathetic piece of shit. I'm appalled yet in awe that I know you. Amazed I've fallen for you and your glorious body."

"You… lying… _bastard,"_ his companion spat, his fist hitting the floor and his body struggling to rise from the tile. He coughed, blood spewing forth again, and he was on his hands and knees, staring at the floor. His eyes fluttered shut, voice roughest it had been in years. "You take my dignity… my spirit… my love… what the fuck more do you want from me?! I've given it all to you on a platter, and still you ask for something else. I can't give you anything else!"

Wesker smiled heartlessly, slamming his palm into the being's back. He crumpled, hands buckling and allowing way for his elbows to meet the floor. "You can offer me what's left of you, _firefly_- your body."

These words froze Dave's heart. He shook his head frantically. "No… _never!"_

"You have no choice. You're all _mine."

* * *

_

"_You're NOBODY'S toy, Dave! Not mine, not Liquid's, not Wesker's! Don't let them convince you otherwise!" Leon's tone rang out desperately. "Don't give in to his voice!"_

…

"_Now you get to decide, David. It's either myself- or the real devil." Liquid leaned over his broken body. "You have a choice…"_

…

"_Fucking idiot! You've got to be kidding me! He did WHAT?!" She stormed inside and slammed her fist into a wall. "Why the HELL did he do this?! What purpose is there in…"_

…

_She sobbed a thousand tears, shaking her head and burying her face into her Pikachu plush. Her angel had disappeared to battle Lucifer, but she knew he would come back. He had to. It was his final mission! Epyon needed to come back alive!_

…

_He stared at the screen for hours, never moving a muscle. Coffee came from other members aboard the ship. Food came from leftovers. His eyes were bloodshot, never budging. He had to wait. If he didn't, no one would…_

…

_He threw another chair, his breathing heavy and painful. "Shit…" He was in the hands of a monster. A monster no one but he could ever understand. A monster they called the enemy, but now he was so much more than simply that._

* * *

Growling, Dave felt a hand grab his arm roughly and pull him to his feet. He stood there, exposed in the middle of the room with Wesker eyeing his body hungrily. He moved forward, grabbing the other arm and licking his cheek. "I'm going to violate you, David. And only when you scream for the pain to stop will I finally take your lifeless corpse to make it my own. I'll destroy it inside and out. And you won't be able to do a damn thing about it." The hand moved invasively to the back. "I told you before- you're going to like it…"

"Like hell I will!" the soldier suddenly snarled, bringing his knee up into the superhuman's precious spot. "I'm _done_ with all your bullshit!"

The hands that grabbed the naked figure let go, immediately making a grab for his spot and a deadly glare in his direction. Dave grabbed the coat off the bed and shrugged it over his shoulders, grabbing a pair of sweats in the process and slipping them on as best as he could. He let out a sigh, unaware that he had been holding his breath for so long. He shook his head, swallowing with fear as he watched the one who seemingly loved him finally stand up straight and crack his neck in several places. Eye flamed widely with a sort of sick delight. "Are you really? Glorious! Because I'm so sick of _you!"_

Something inside the war-torn fighter seemed to have snapped. Dave lowered his head, positioning himself in a defensive position. His hands were up as Wesker growled lowly and disappeared in front of the ex-soldier, coming from behind and bringing his palm into the back. He yelled in surprise, getting down on his hands again, but he struggled to get back up and turn around to face his captor. Gritting his teeth, he reached out and slammed shoulder-first into his foe, pushing him full strength into the wall.

A mistake.

Wesker took a fist and pummeled Dave's face, snapping the head backwards and allowing tie for a quick jab in the shoulder. The clone howled as he felt a shatter of bone from body and his arm dislocate, flailing to the outside. His body crumpled forward, tears breaking free and dropping to the floor. The screams continued as he placed one hand on the boards to stop his fall from being fatal. The pain was shocking- he didn't think it would truly be this horrible. Wesker stood behind him, about to deliver what could have been the final blow…

…before Dave flipped over and kicked the legs out from under him, causing Wesker to land flat on his back. The ex-mercenary wasted no time in sitting up and getting on top of the superhuman creature, his eyes flaming an incensed blue. "Are we having fun yet, _prick?"_ he snarled, slamming his fist across Wesker's cheek. "Because you know what? I haven't had any fun for the past week and a half with you!" He brought the hand down harshly on his face, hearing the sound of bone breaking. "You've torn me to pieces, _destroyed_ my faith for anything, and you've made me your goddamn slave!"

He was about to punch Wesker once more before the hand grabbed his wrist, and the man clenched tighter than Liquid could have ever hoped to grasp. Eyes burned wildly, the voice dropping an octave-and-a-half. "Oh, we're having fun. We're _both_ having fun!"

Wesker sat up with Dave on top of him and threw him across the room singlehandedly- or should I say, single-_armedly._ Indeed, the demon has literally flung him into the glass and outside of the ship by the wrist, and now he lay there on the metal catwalk. Dave moaned quietly, using his better arm to prop himself up and watch Wesker jump out the window and gracefully land nearly three feet away from the shattered glass. He was mocking him, cracking his wrists and twirling them slightly. "Wouldn't you agree this is _fun?_ I think it is! What about you,_ Snake?_ Are you enjoying this pain on the _battlefield?!"_

Dave's body shook as he stood and stared at the one who had lovingly abused him for the past week. His hand unconsciously went for the dislocated shoulder; he was swaying slightly as Wesker advanced, his teeth bore in a ferocious snarl. He watched with light dimming in his gaze. "The battlefield meant everything to me in the past," he murmured, half to himself. "And now… now I really understand what everything is supposed to mean in my final mission."

"You know _nothing,_ you worthless piece of shit! You don't know love, you don't sex, you don't even know what it's like to have people _care_ about you!" Wesker smirked devilishly at this. "David, you are built for destruction and hopelessness, to bring the Armageddon upon this planet with your filthy hands!"

David dimly noted the wind whipping his coat back, his hair brushing back. Green flashed hatefully. "Then I'll bring that final destruction you want!"

In an instant, he was hitting the ground running, throwing off the trench coat and stunning the man once more with a head-on tackle. In this moment, he stripped himself of his name of David Emmerich and listened to the words of a single lover who had made a difference in his life. His arms wrapped around the demon of hell and pushed him full and well over the edge of Outer Haven… taking him towards the body of water with a roaring Albert Wesker.

And with this, Gabriel and Lucifer became one body, one flesh, and one blood.

For their bodies dove towards the ocean, never to be seen again by human eyes.

* * *

**Composed to Evanescence's "Bring Me to Life."**

…**wow. I killed Old Snake and Albert Wesker. I should die for that. Seriously.**

**Well, hope this satisfied your love for slash and angst and romance and desire. Until then, farewell, kids!**

…Aurora, **I hope you can read this. I miss you dearly, love!**


End file.
